Brave Soldier Boy
by jalpari
Summary: 131 AG - Zuko is heartbroken as he loses one of the most important person in his life. Canon compliant Zutara one shot.


Brave soldier boy

by jalpari

* * *

A/N: {This is part seven in my series of Zutara through the years}

My Zutara one shots are canon compliant and will lead to all the implied history and emotions in my first two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve.

For anyone who needs a break from the angst, I recommend reading 'Autumn magic'. It's canon compliant Zutara fluff!

This one shot was inspired by the fan art by Ceshira on Deviantart, titled 'Brave Soldier boy'.

www dot deviantart dot com / ceshira / art / Brave-Soldier-boy-325894290

* * *

Katara held the letter in her hand the entire time. No matter how many times she wiped her tears, new ones always found their way down her cheeks. At first, she had been angry. Angry, that he had not called her sooner. Angry, that she couldn't be by his side the entire time. Angry, that they couldn't reach him faster.

At long last, they landed in Ba Sing Se and she rushed inside the house by the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

Zuko heard hurried footsteps make their way up the stairs. He knew who it was and he was thankful she was finally here. He felt her rush inside and saw her face wet and shining with what he knew were a never ending stream of tears. She sat near Iroh's shoulders, holding onto his hands.

"Ah...Katara, my child…"

Katara's sobs grew louder as she leaned over and kissed Iroh's forehead.

"Uncle...I came as soon as I…", she shot Zuko a painful yet angry look.

Zuko lowered his gaze. Iroh saw her glaring at his nephew and chuckled.

"Don't be angry at him, Katara...he didn't know either", Iroh's voice was weak and soft, "until a few days back."

Katara was surprised and her face softened as she saw Zuko look up again with tear filled eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorr…", she sighed and reached her hand out..

Zuko squeezed her outstretched hand and pulled it up to his face. He leaned into it and shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of her skin. Tears rolled down his cheek and onto her hand as he finally let his emotions flow freely. Soon, he heard the others enter the room and he sat up once more, wiping his cheeks. Katara didn't let go of his hand and he gave her a thankful smile.

* * *

As the evening passed them by, Katara took care of everything. She got everyone settled in. She prepared dinner and Iroh's favorite tea. She brought Zuko a plate of food along with Iroh's soup and forced him to eat as she fed Iroh. She hugged him as he stared at his food unable to take a single bite. She comforted a visibly shattered Toph as she felt Iroh's face and held his hand. She coaxed Aang into coming to the room as he sat desolate and in pain in the tea shop, reminiscing over all the good times they had shared there.

After everyone had turned in for the night, Zuko approached Katara in the kitchen where she was cleaning the dishes.

"Need a hand?"

"Don't worry", she smiled and shook her head, "you should stay with Uncle."

"He's asleep", he stretched his hand towards her.

"Oh", she handed him the dishes she had washed and then laughed.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah", Zuko smiled and thought back to all those times at camp when he would help her with the chores. He had always liked those moments, where it had just been him and her. He was almost thankful the others didn't want to help. After the last dish was dried and put back in its shelf, Katara wiped her hand and leaned against the counter.

"I wish I could have come earlier, Zuko."

"Me too", and with that Zuko threw his arms around her tightly.

Katara was stunned at the sudden embrace but then heard his soft sobs. She placed a hand at the back of his head and massaged him.

"Shh...it's okay."

"I'm so scared...I can't lose him...I can't lose him too."

"Zuko, you won't...he may be gone from your life", she pulled back to look at him and placed a hand on his heart, "but you will always have him here. All his love, his affection, even his odd quotes", Zuko chuckled slightly, "will be right here."

"I'm going to miss him."

"I know", she pulled him for another hug, "Me too."

"He's the only father I have known."

She rocked him gently and they stood swaying in the silence. Katara didn't know how much time had passed until she felt his breathing relax and his sobs dissipate. She gently pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"You should get some sleep."

Zuko nodded and they walked back to Iroh's room.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the other room."

"Katara", Zuko didn't let go of her hand, "please stay with me tonight."

Katara hesitated then smiled.

"Let me get some more blankets and pillows."

* * *

Zuko laid down on the bedding she had spread on the floor for him, turning onto his side so he could see his Uncle. A few minutes later, Katara came in with another comforter. Without a second thought, she spread it by his side.

"Thank you, Katara."

"Now go to sleep", she gave him a tired smile as she lay down.

Both lay on their sides, facing each other, mindful of the distance between them. Katara saw the innocent look in his eyes, he was reduced to a scared child. She turned onto her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows, angling herself a little closer to him.

"I know it's hard, Zuko", she placed one hand on his arm. "But maybe it will help if you imagine him roaming the spirit world with Lu Ten."

"You're right. That does help", Zuko smiled.

He felt Katara inch closer and turn his face towards her. He saw the fierce look that came in her eyes when she ached to protect her loved ones.

"You're not alone, Zuko."

"I know that now."

Zuko felt everything in his being drag him closer, wanting to seal his lips on her. Katara didn't pull back but he did. As he receded he saw her smile and kiss his hand. He ignored the dissatisfied heaviness in his heart. Before he could lay back down completely, she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth for a fleeting second.

Katara told herself that was all she would allow. She wanted to give him what she could see he wanted. She wanted to comfort him in ways no words could. But this would have to be enough for now. Zuko held his breath and closed his eyes. He felt his skin still tingle and he could smell her natural fragrance, a mix of the ocean and water lilies. He opened his eyes and let out a deep exhale. She did have a big heart. And she had made a special place in it for him as well. That was enough.

* * *

When his eyes opened, the first rays of the sun were gliding in through the window. He looked at his side where a sleeping Katara rested on her side. His hand was placed on the floor in the gap between them and her hand rested on his. His heart felt full. Never had he thought that he would wake up next to her and feel her gentle breathing close enough to warm his heart. As he attempted to sit up slowly, she stirred and woke up too.

"Go back to sleep", he whispered, "it's still early."

Katara groaned and opened her eyes ever so slightly to see Zuko wide awake.

_He rises with the sun._

But then she remembered where she was and shot up, wide awake. She looked at a smiling Zuko first and then at a still asleep Iroh. Zuko followed her gaze to his Uncle. Something in his heart fluttered. He crawled to the bed and stared intently at his Uncle's body. Something was not right. Katara moved closer too and they exchanged nervous glances.

Slowly, Zuko placed his trembling hand on Iroh's chest and waited. Nothing. He looked at Katara with a numb expression. Katara reached out and felt Iroh's heart. Nothing. She placed her hand beneath his nose. Nothing. She quickly pulled out some water from a glass nearby and formed her healing gloves. Zuko watched as the water glowed and she circled his chest, her eyes closed.

The glow faded. Her expression faded. The ocean in her eyes fell silent. The water floated back to the glass silently. She stared at her hands passively. And then rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"No…", Zuko let out a soft moan.

Katara turned and hid her face in his chest, holding him close. Zuko fell against her, feeling his body give up on him.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. At least he went the way he always wanted. Peacefully, in his sleep."

"He will roam the spirit world with Lu Ten now."

* * *

That evening, they walked up the hill where Iroh would come every year on his son's death anniversary. Zuko knelt in front of the little shrine and placed his uncle's portrait beside Lu Ten's. He lit an incense and dropped his head as tears streamed down his face.

He felt a hand hold his left shoulder. He knew Katara's touch. Then another rested on his right shoulder. Aang. Before he knew it, Sokka and Toph joined him in mourning. As all four friends leaned against each other and mourned the loss of the wisest most loving man they knew, Zuko sent a prayer and a word of thanks to his Uncle.

_I know you're watching over me, Uncle. I am your legacy. I am everything you made me. And thanks to you, I found my true family._

Katara leaned against his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. She sent a silent prayer and a word of thanks to her loving Uncle Iroh.

_I know you'll watch over him, Uncle. He is your legacy. You nurtured the good in him. You made him into what he is today. Thank you for taking care of the man I love. I promise I will never let him feel alone again. We are his family now._

As the sun set, a gentle breeze showered them with floating leaves. Zuko hummed a familiar tune and was soon joined by Katara as she held his hand in hers.

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy, Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy, Comes marching home_


End file.
